


Mistletoe

by blueberrytrain



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, I dont know how to write, M/M, i am trying so hard, let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytrain/pseuds/blueberrytrain
Summary: Kuro sat up from his laying-position on the rug, dragging a bin over to himself. Crossing his legs, he dug through the fairly large plastic box; its contents being Christmas decorations, yet to be hung about the walls, or spread along shelves and corners.Christmas was one holiday Kuro hardly understood, some traditions just didn’t make sense.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO-- Can I just say beforehand that I wrote this entirely on different days, yet all at 2 am. I proof read my stuff soso much before sending it anywhere so I apologize for any silly mistakes. TT

The radio played easy melodies of Christmas music, gently ringing throughout the living room of the apartment. With the curtains pulled back from the windows, the moon could not be seen above the clouds outside that let large bundles of soft snowflakes go from their grasp, gently hitting the cold ground below, piling up. Although there was no light outside, aside from the street lights that gave the snow an orange-glow here and there, the insides of the homes that lined the streets were lit up with an array of colors and white lights.

Silently wrapping the gifts they’d bought for the other servamps and their Eves, Mahiru bobbed his head back and forth to the music that was playing in the background. Of course, he’d perfected his wrapping skills, Kuro on the other hand was having a harder time figuring out which corner goes where, and how to tape, etcetera. Too embarrassed to ask for help from Mahiru, he huffed, a sound rising from him akin to a growl. Mahiru had noticed this every time it happened however, giggling at the slightly agitated vampire.  
A few minutes passed; Kuro had finished off his first wrapped box (even though his housewife Eve had already finished off about half of their presents), and a continuous beep sounded off in the next room over. Mahiru rushed up, to check the source of the noise. Watching him wander off into the kitchen, Kuro sat in his spot on the floor. 

“Kuuuuuroo,” Mahiru spoke, “The milk is finished boiling, if you want your hot chocolate right _now_.”

Kuro inhaled deeply, flopping over on his left side and laying on the floor. His words came out in a sigh, “getting up is a pain… Can’t you bring it in here instead..?”  
Mahiru sighed as well, but a small laugh rose from his chest; he expected nothing more, nothing less from someone as slothful. “Alright, if that’s what you want, I guess.”  
The lights hung about their apartment set a mood for both of them; although Kuro was still his lazy immobile self, their bickering was down to a minimum. This was the first Christmas Kuro would be spending with Mahiru, and he had to admit it made him quite happy to have someone so close during this kind of holiday...everyone in pairs; whether it be family or a romance. The streets were bustling this time of year, and it was comforting knowing he wasn’t alone for once.

Gently poking at a ribbon tie, he stared out into his own world; God, how Kuro wanted so badly to show how much he appreciated the time his Eve was willing to spend with him… Wasn’t Christmas the perfect time for that?  
Kuro sat up from his laying-position on the rug, dragging a bin over to himself. Crossing his legs, he dug through the fairly large plastic box; its contents being Christmas decorations, yet to be hung about the walls, or spread along shelves and corners.  
Christmas was one holiday Kuro hardly understood, some traditions just didn’t make sense. Being immortal, he didn't give much care to holidays like these. People come and go, and he sees the same things every year. Why bother? Raising an eyebrow at most of the items he picked up, he heard footsteps eventually making their way back into the living room.

Glancing up, Mahiru wandered in with two relatively large mugs, filled almost completely with hot chocolate. Shuffling over to his spot by the coffee table, he sat down with his legs crossed next to his Servamp. “The cup might be hot, be careful when you drink it,” Mahiru said, setting Kuro’s previously boiling beverage on a coaster. “I also put those candied color marshmallows in! Aah but, they might be melted by the time you get to it.. But I know you like them, _so_ ,” he added, sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Kuro simply replied with a hum; despite the absence of a smile, Mahiru could tell he was happy with the gesture and smiled wide at him.

Slipping a blanket around himself, Mahiru sipped at his hot chocolate, watching Kuro as he continued with his small journey through the box of ornaments and trinkets. The boy held back a laugh a few times, finding it shocking that the vampire who’d supposedly been alive for quite a few hundred years didn’t understand something as simple as Christmas decorations.  
“Tch, you don’t need to watch me, you know… You have yet to tell me what most of this stuff is even for, let alone the meaning,” Kuro sighed.

“Well, then, which one piqued your interest out of them? There isn’t much besides glass ornament balls for the tree, anyway. Ribbon should be obvious,” Mahiru replied, trying his hardest not to get snarky. “Hmm… Ah, actually--,” Kuro dove back into the box, pulling out a green plant, “--this seemed a bit _purposeless_.”  
Mahiru took the small sprig in his hands, “This one is called mistletoe; we haven’t used it in years, though… You hang it under doorways! The tradition is that if you see someone standing beneath it, you have to kiss them,” he said, feeling a bit proud that he could teach someone so much wiser something so simple. “Some people use it for decoration only, so I guess it’ll be alright if we hang it up this time around.”

Kuro stared at the currently-still-steaming, untouched hot chocolate. He couldn’t tell if butterflies wanted to fly free in his stomach or not; but hearing the Eve explain such a thing so nonchalantly made him a bit flustered in the long run. Christmas really was the holiday of P.D.A.  
Mahiru stepped up on his toes to hang the mistletoe on a small hook in the doorframe of the living room. Giggling, he looked down to Kuro, putting his hands on his hips, “Simple as that! I think it looks cute up here, ehehe!”

“..I guess so.”

Mahiru bounced off his toes back to his heels, turning in the process. “If you're cold, by the way, I can grab another blanket for you.. I only have mine out here, but--”  
He was cut off.

Kuro had stood up, grabbing Mahiru’s wrist. Mahiru stopped in his mental tracks, looking the blue haired male in the eyes with a confused expression plastered on his face.  
The vampire, growing nervous, rubbed a gentle circle with his thumb across the wrist he held onto tightly. He tugged, letting himself inch closer.

Mahiru was frozen, unsure if he wanted to release his hand from the hold he was under or let whatever it was that was happening, happen. That is, if he even knew what was happening. 

Though the slow beginning began to enter the climax, as it does.

“Um, K-Kuro--”

As if on cue, Kuro went in for the kill. Pulling the human forward, one hand cupped the side of his head where his neck and ear met, his fingers threading his hair; the other hand gently held his chin.  
He looked at Mahiru deeply, red eyes half-lidded. Moving their way towards his lips, and back into his eyes once more. Kuro’s heart pounded each second he let this progress, but it was another second in which he could look at the boy he loved and treasured most.  
He brought his lips to Mahiru’s, at first ghosting them over one another. Gently whispering his name, the two pairs of lips met as Kuro’s eyes finally shut with the meeting.

Mahiru on the other hand… His body trembled and shook; the mere whisper of his name before the kiss made a shiver crawl down his spine. Eyes wide, unblinking in surprise. Kuro’s hand still had a grip on his wrist, but it was looser now. Mahiru hesitantly moved his hands forward, his action jolting and shaky. He gripped the servamp’s sweater, balling small fists of the fabric against his chest. He leaned into the kiss, his eyes finally fluttering shut as Kuro’s once did as well.

Their bodies hot from either embarrassment or complete anxiety, their minds knowing nothing but the embrace of each other; the pair’s lips moved almost in sync, and eventually the tongues that rested in their mouths intertwined and laced together. Slow, but steady. Yet oh so intoxicating. Mahiru panted, his eyes not opening a single moment, but every few seconds of the kiss he separated himself to breathe. Small and easy to overwhelm, apparently.

After some time, the two finally broke apart for good, a fine line of mixed saliva connecting the two. Mahiru slowly let his eyes open, letting them rest on the chest he held onto desperately, as if he were pleading for his life. Refusing to look his servamp in the eye, the boy gently moved his sleeve cuff forward and wiped his mouth of his slightly sloppy kiss. “A-A warning… Would have been nice,” he said, stuttering; much to his dismay, “damn idiot…”

“You would have rejected the idea of a mistletoe kiss. What a pain…”

“W-What?! Not at all! I would've loved to!” Mahiru spat out, sourness on his tongue as he retort back in defense. However… What he said didn't register completely until the blue haired male in front of him turned his own shade of bright pink, hiding his face in his sweater cuff. “Er-- Wait! It's not what it sounds-- J-Just forget it, dammit!”

And with that, Mahiru turned around, rushing over to his previous spot near the coffee table to his cooling drink. Kuro not too far behind, he sat down as well; this time achingly close to his Eve. The brown haired boy picked up his mug of hot chocolate, and sipped at it, averting his eyes and staring at the godforsaken box of Christmas decorations.  
“Ah… Hey, Mahi,” he started.

“W-What now?!”

With Mahiru mid-yell, Kuro leaned over and placed a gentle, chaste kiss upon his lips. Soft and meaningful, they parted slowly, letting the electricity linger and spread. “I love you.”

“Kghh-- Whatever…!” Mahiru bowed his head down in embarrassment, letting his hand by the sides of his legs travel to the vampire’s own, next to him, lacing their fingers together in a small embrace. As Kuro let his body fall and gently rest on his partner’s side and shoulder, the sound of his bell rang through the air, a sweet and lasting jingle.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell if I'm confident in this or not but!!! I have yet to see Christmas fics of them so 2-in-the-morning-Me tried! *waves fist*  
> Ah.. sometimes I feel as if my writing is too bland. I /really/ do hope this is alright. ;^;
> 
> Feel free to say hi on twitter by the way!  
> @sleepyshirota


End file.
